Mai Otome From the Future
by Ayou
Summary: set a few months after the yuna incident, where everyone is happy and living peacefully, but i just love to ruin that.. hahahaha..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Mai-Hime/Mai-Otome**

**please read and review. thank you very much..**

* * *

**  
**

Somewhere inside Windbloom city, a blinding flash of light disappears as fast as it appears out of nowhere.

" 23 years to the past, I think this cardinals are correct" said a young brown haired girl with purple eyes.

"Geez, I think the word you are looking for is coordinates and yes they are correct" a young girl with navy blue hair with red eyes replied.

"Can I ask something though?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we still materialize our robes?"

"From what sensei said, yes we can, that is if her calculations is correct. But she gave us 2 pearl gems just to make sure, you know when her assumption fails"

"But we need certification to materialize pearl robes"

"Yes, sensei already saw through that and made some adjustments, we can use the robe freely"

"Okay"

The two girls got out of the small alley and joined the stream of people that flocks the city. After 30 minutes of walking, the two were in front of a huge gate.

"Garderobe Academy" the blue haired girl sighed.

"So this is what it looks like before, I don't see any difference"

"What do you expect, building made out of wood, anyways we should prepare now"

"Okay Shi-chan"

"Whatever"

The two sat on one of the benches outside the school and began talking about their mission.

"Our mission is to eliminate the five Slave#0702 that escaped and all the goes with it. Im not sure if those five have already made an army of slaves but is a high possibility, then find Schwarz Main man and stop him from making item #60350"

"How about the Headmistress and the Column number 3?"

"Yes, we are to protect them together with the president of Aries and Brigadier General Armitage"

"Wow, now that you said it, it looks like this mission is too big for just the two of us"

"Don't worry, Ira-chan is gonna come and back us up"

"Are we to eliminated the main man too, coz I don't know if I can control myself once I see him"

"yes, we are.. no… WE SHOULD"

After their brief discussion and minor adjustments, the two walked towards the main gate.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Inside Garderobe Academy, Youko was quietly working on her papers while Irina and Gal are busy repairing the robots. This is what is like inside the Garderobe laboratory on a typical day. All you can hear are the clank of the tools from either Irina or Gal and the paper and typing sounds from Youko. Just when they though that everything was going on smoothly, the alarm on Youko's computer went off, signaling that an intruder has penetrated the academy. Youko immediately called the Headmistress to notify her.

"Headmistress, two intruders had entered the premises."

"Do you have the images?"

"I'm sending it to you now"

Just as Youko finished her sentence, the images flashed on the computer screen in front of Natsuki. What she saw made her eyes twitch. On the image were the two girls, holding up peace signs at the camera. She immediately called the security to capture the two and bring them to her.

"Those two girls are quite cute aren't they, especially the blue haired one"

"Shizuru, those two are intruders, we should not keep our guard down" Natsuki warned.

Shizuru saw the opportunity to tease Natsuki. "Is Natsuki jealous?"

As if on que, the girl's cheeks in question immediately flared up at the comment. "Wha.. why would I be jealous?!!"

"Ara..do not worry Natsuki, you are still the cutest person there is in my opinion" Shizuru hugged Natsuki from the back, nuzzling on her head on the headmistress's shoulder.

"Mou Shizuru stop teasing already"

The two were interrupted when they heard someone knocking on the door. They straighten their selves up then told the guest to come in. The door opened revealing two security guards with the two girls in tow.

"Headmistress, we have come to deliver the intruders" one of the guards reported.

"that's all, thank you"

With that, the two guards excused themselves and immediately left the office. Natsuki shifted her attention to the two shall we say captive and began scrutinizing them.

"What is you business with Garderobe?" the headmistress ask, her voice showed no emotion.

"We want to enroll ourselves here at the academy" the brown head answered.

"What country are you from?"

"Aries"

"And you?" Natsuki turned her attention toward the blue haired girl who was silent the whole time.

"Win… I mean Aries"

Natsuki raised an eyebrow at the slight slip up but decided to let it go. She instead continued to ask a few other questions.

"You" Pointing at the brown haired woman. "state your name and age?"

"Yukira Sagisawa, 17 years old"

"And you?" stares at the blue haired girl.

"Shizuki Kobayashi, 15 years old"

"As you know, enrolling in this academy is not that easy, first the council are the ones who will decide if they want to give you the chance to fight for your entry, then if the council approves, the two of you are to fight in a butou with two of the students of Garderobe. If you win, you should have enough money to pay for your school expenses, do you have sponsors?"

"Please do not worry about the money Headmistress, just get us the chance to enroll ourselves and we will take care of the rest" came the sharp reply of Shizuki.

Natsuki was quite surprise at how Shizuki answered but let it slide once again. She doesn't want create a more tense atmosphere for it was already tensed from the beginning.

"Very well, the two of you will have to stay here and be put under surveillance, if you made any unnecessary movements, your chances of getting in will immediately be revoked, understand?"

"Yes" both the girls said.

Shizuru who happens was standing beside Natsuki the whole time, move towards Shizuki and leaned in close that they're nose are almost touching. Yukira couldn't help but fidget on her seat knowing how hard it must be for Shizuki.

"You have very beautiful eyes, deep blue" Shizuru finally spoke as she distanced her self from a slightly surprised girl.

Shizuka who was momentarily frozen finally found her voice to reply. "Thank you"

After a few minutes of silence, Natsuki coughed to get everyone's attention and to wrap up the situation.

"Both of you follow me, I shall bring you two to the guest room. I hope you don't mind sharing it?"

"Not at all, we grew up together so we don't mind really" Yukira answered immediately and rather cheerfully which earned herself an elbow to her side from Shizuki. "Aw"

"will you zip your mouth up, a simple yes or no would do" the blue haired girl whispered.

"Fine fine"

The four of them walked toward the guest room. The hallways were not that crowded for classes had already started. As they walked by the classrooms, they had caught the attention of the students who gapped at the beauty of Column # 3. Yukira who was observing the situation gave a slight giggle. This didn't go unnoticed by Shizuki and was a little annoyed at how her friend was acting. She walked closer to Yukira and leaned close to her.

"what now?! Did I just tell you to stop doing anything unnecessary!?" Shizuki whispered.

"Sorry, I just cant help it"

"Whatever, just keep it together will you"

"Okay, sorry"

After a few more minutes of walking, they have finally reached the guest room. Natsuki then held the doorknob and opened the door to the room. (A/N. If you remember the room Mashiro stayed at during 2nd episode of mai-otome. That's the room). It has a single king size, four-poster bed in the middle of the room. And has another door to then far left which leads to the bathroom. The room was big, big enough to fit 7 people in and still has lots of space.

"And Mashiro-sama said this room is tiny" Shizuki whispered to herself.

However, Natsuki and Shizuru were still standing by the door. Apparently, they wouldn't be staying long enough to show them around for they have a busy day ahead of them.

"I am terribly sorry but both of us need to leave you here for we have to prepare for the council meeting. Please be comfortable and feel free to roam around the campus if you wish"

With that, Natsuki left the room followed by Shizuru who was quiet the whole time.

Yukira threw her backpack near the base of the bed and plopped herself on the floor. Shizuki on the other hand just lay on the bed and closed her eyes. She just wanted to relax her eyes for she wasn't used on wearing contacted lenses.

"I was so nervous when Shizuru-sama actually leaned over you!" said the brown head girl who was now lying flat on the floor, not minding its cold surface.

Not opening her eyes, Shizuki shifted in a more comfortable position before answering the question.

"Yeah but I knew she'd do that somehow"

The room became silent once again, both of them drifted off to sleep after all the chasing and warping they have done, exhaustion finally caught up to them.

* * *

i make an omake on the next chapter. thank you for reading!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Weee! chapter 2 for all of you.. hope you enjoyed them.. thank you to all those who reviewed..

* * *

Chapter 2 

It was almost dark outside and classes were over hours ago. Students are now busy preparing dinner down the dining hall. Shizuki woke up from the noise coming from downstairs. Her eyes began scanning the room and taking in the familiar atmosphere. _Ahh yes, we are in the guest room._ She slowly got up from bed and wiped the sleep from her eyes. The room was dark and the only source of light was coming from the window. She stood up from her bed and began searching for the light switch when she accidentally tripped over an object that was lying on the floor. Yukira groaned as Shizuki fell over her and landed with a soft thud next to her.

"Shi-chan, you don't have to kick me you know" whined Yukira, as she massaged her side where Shizuki's foot hit her.

"What are you doing sleeping on the floor!"

"I was too tired to climb on the bed and besides the floor is cool, it feels nice"

"Honestly Yuki-nee, you act like a kid sometimes."

"And you act like a grown-up too much" patting the girls head.

"remember when you ask me if you can borrow my toy gun?"

"Yeah.. why are you bringing that up, we became friends because of that"

"I know, I should have said no"

"you are such a meany!!"

Shizuki began untangling herself from Yukira and stood up to search for the switch. After minutes of feeling around the room, she found the switch close to the door. She flicked the switch on and the room instantly came into life. She then took some change of clothes from her bag and went to take a bath. Yukira on the other hand, stood up to get herself to bed and sleep some more. After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened revealing a freshly bathe 15-year-old girl, all dressed up and ready to go. As she exited the bathroom, she took Yukira's bag lying on the floor and hurled it towards the sleeping brunette. "Will you get up and take a bath already!"

The sleeping beauty doesn't seem a bit hurt by bag that hit her but it was enough to wake her up. She just stared at the bag that was now lying on her lap and started rummaging into it. After she found some change of clothes, she lazily walked towards the bathroom. As soon as the bathroom door closed, the blue haired girl immediately stood by the bathroom door and waited patiently. Knowing her friend since they were small kids, she knows that her friend usually falls asleep when taking a bath and the reason why she was standing there is to hear if there were snoring coming from inside. Ten minutes into her friend's bath, she heard a familiar sound and it was enough to make her bang on the door. "OI YU-KI-RA, I know you are sleeping in there, WAKE UP NOW and finish your bath or ill break down this door and finish it for you!

Suddenly awaken from the banging on the door, Yukira finished her bath and started changing into her clothes. When she got out of the bathroom, she saw her friend sitting on the couch glaring at her.

"Sorry I fell asleep" she smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

Shizuki could only shake her head at her friend's antics. She looked at her communicator to see if their sensei had sent them any message. As she was scanning though her messages and mission report, a knock from the door broke her concentration, she immediately shoved the communicator into her pocket. Yukira who was busy grooming herself in front of the mirror, stood up and opened the door. At the door was a nervous coral student, her uneasiness only increased with Yukira's demeanor.

"A.ano.. Headmistress w.wwishes to inform you that dinner is served at the dining hall" the girl stammered.

Shizuki who noticed the girl's uneasiness, stood up from the couch and walked towards the her. She smiled at the said girl; her smile was one of those fake smiles she usually gives people around her. The coral was mesmerized by the smile given to her by the beautiful girl. She stared dreamily at the bluenette standing before her, admiring the very sight of her. Yukira swore she saw hearts from the girl's eyes.

"Why thank you, you are such a sweet girl. But we don't know our way to the dining hall" The last part was of course a lie. Shizuki knew every nook and cranny of the building.

After hearing this, the coral immediately snapped out of her trance and volunteered to accompany them.

"I will accompany you to the dining hall!!" She exclaim. Her face was full of determination and excitement.

Shizuki on the other hand could only sigh at the situation.

"That would be a big help, ookini" the fake smile still plastered on her face.

As they where walking toward the dining hall, Yukira leaned close to Shizuki to whisper something.

"I see your charms works even here"

The blue haired young woman just smiled, not minding the comment given by her friend.

Finally, they approached two large doors that lead to the dining hall. The coral student opened it and led them to the table where Natsuki, Shizuru, Arika, Nina and Mashiro were waiting for them. Students gape at them as they walk by rows of tables, the coral student look somewhat proud that she was the one ushering the guests.

When they reached the table, the two silently sat down, the coral excused herself. She then ran toward her group of friends and the occupants of the said table heard them shriek in excitement.

"Someone here sure do know how to captivate the students" Shizuru said as she sipped tea from her cup.

Shuzuki just looked away while Yukira snickered.

"Yeah, you sure do look mighty pretty Shizuki-chan" Arika said as she grabbed Shizuki's hands and stared at her. "And you have beautiful blue eyes too, but it would be great if it was red though"

"Uhm thanks"

Mashiro cleared her throat to get the attention of everyone on the table. She wanted to discuss everything before they start their dinner.

"I believe that the two of you are the ones who are trying to get into this school?" the queen started as her eyes darted from Yukira to Shizuki as if sizing them up.

"Yes we are, and Headmistress told us that the council are the ones who will device if we can get it or not"

"It's**decide** Yuki-nee" Shizuki corrected.

"That's what I said" Yukira replied. "Anyways, we also know that we are to have a butou with the students"

"Ah yes, but at the meeting this afternoon, we have decided that you will go on a butou and your acceptance will be decided on your performance"

Both girls smiled at the news. This will only make things easier for them.

"when will the butou be held?" asked Yukira

"Tomorrow afternoon" the answer came from Natsuki who was waiting for their reaction.

"Oh" was the only reply Yukira can manage. She wasn't that surprised and whoever will be her opponent on the said butou doesn't matter anyway. Silence was broken when one of the students in charge in cooking approached them. With her was a cart filled with food that they have prepared. As she was laying the plates on the table, she couldn't help but steal glances at Shizuru and Shizuki who was the least concerned with her presence.

The young bluenette was looking at the people on the table discreetly, taking in the sight before her. _So this is what they look like when they were younger. Nina-sama is sure quiet even before._ Her eyes focused on the girl with black hair tied in pigtails in front of her. She was quietly chewing on her steak while ignoring the rambling Arika by her side. Arika was arguing with Mashiro, something about the protestors rights and was flapping her hands to get her point across. _Arika-sama and Mashiro-sama still do argue a whole lot even before. Good thing Arika-sama got rid of those pigtails, it looks horrible on her._ Her eyes then landed on the two figures quietly but happily eating their dinner. Even they don't talk, their body language speak for itself. Shizuki's gaze softened, looking longingly at the two older women. She manages to break into a gentle smile but soon after, painful memories had come rushing into her head. Her head hurts as she felt her ears started to pulsate. She had been keeping this feeling for so long and for it to come out at that moment was something she doesn't want to happen. She shook her head, hoping to shake off the feeling. Her friend notices this and immediately grabbed her hands and started massaging them. She continued doing this until Shizuki's breathing started to calm a bit. Yukira knew that them being here was giving a hard impact on the younger one, she herself had trouble keeping her bearings intact.

"Shi-chan, are you okay now?"

The girl in question just looked at her and nodded.

The said incident had caught the attention of the people at the table. Seeing this, Yukira immediately thought of an excuse to get themselves back to the room. She wanted to avoid those questions that she knew would be coming.

"It seems that Shizuki is feeling a little tired, if its ok with you, can we retire for the night?"

Seeing the tired and distressed look on Shizuki's face, Mashiro agreed.

Yukira immediately stood up, followed but Shizuki. Both of them said their goodnights to the group and hurriedly left.

When they reached their room, Shizuki didn't waste any time diving into the covers.

"Shizuki, are you sure you are ready for this mission?"

"Don't worry, I am.. I just had a bad thought that's all.. How about you?"

"right now, yes but I cant say what would happen if we're to meet **them**"

"I know you'll be fine, just think that after this, when we get back, someone's gonna be there waiting for us"

"Yeah.."

"Yuki-nee"

"Hmm?"

"We have to look for Mai-san and Mikoto-san tomorrow morning before the butou"

"Ah, so are we going to tell them?"

"I think so, that's the initial plan, even though we're here, we still need to train, and those two have been training us back at our time"

"Okay, I cant wait to eat Mai-san's ramen!"

"Me too"

"Shall we sleep now?"

The last question was left unanswered. All that could be heard was the soft breathing coming from the young girl who had fallen asleep on the bed. Yukira took the extra blanket and pillow, turned off the lights and settled herself on the couch. They have a long day ahead of them tomorrow but for now, a nice long sleep would be nice.

* * *

Omake:

- Shizuru and Natsuki was making out in the office when Yukira accidentally walked in on them -

Yukira: -gasps- opps wrong room.

Shizuru: Ara.. i didnt know we have a guest

Yukira: Ara..I didnt know there was a make out session..

the room suddenly felt cold

-Natsuki giving Yukira icy stare-

Natsuki: YU-KI-RA!!! Load silver Cartridge!!

-Natsuki's cannon appears-

Yukira: Oh really, well then ...SHI-ZU-KI!!

-Shizuki appears out of nowhere-

FIRE!

ATTACK!!

-blinding light-

-after the light was gone Shizuru deflected the shot while holding Shizuki-

-glares at Natsuki and Yukira-

Shizuru: Ara... are you seriously gonna hurt Shizuki hmmm Nat-su-ki??

-deadly aura engulfs Shizuru-

Natsuki: -gulps- no..

-Natsuki grabs Yukira and bolts out of the office..

Shizuru: good decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i dont own mai-hime/mai-otome

here's chapter 3. thanks to all those who reviewed..

pls r&r..

thank you very much

* * *

Chapter 3 

Shizuki woke up to the sound of her communicator beeping. She looked outside to find that the sun hasn't gone up yet. She got up from the bed and took the communicator out of her pocket. She had received a message from her sensei asking if they have any troubles regarding the mission. It also states that Ira would be coming to help them the day after tomorrow. After reading the message, she closed her communicator went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and to change her clothes as well. When she was done, she approached Yukira's sleeping form and woke the slumbering girl up.

"Yuki-nee, its time to wake up. We need to go see Mai-san remember"

The older girl slowly opened her eyes, focusing on the girl hovering above her. She let out a long yawn before getting up. "Okay okay"

Within 20 minutes, the two found there selves walking towards Nekogamiyama (Formerly known as Black Valley). They streets wasn't that packed unlike when they first came. They breezed through every way they passed grateful that it was early in the morning that people hasn't come out yet. It wasn't long before they reach the ramen shop that Mai was running. They sat at the bar and waited for Mai. It was around 7am in the morning and they wasn't sure if the shop is open but they really need to talk to her. They felt like they were intruding into someone's home even though they have been in that place countless of times, in their time that is.

After a few minutes of waiting, the owner of the said shop arrived. She quickly noticed the two girls sitting by the bar.

"Oh, early customers" Mai greeted.

The two perked up at the sound of Mai's voice. They whirled around to see Mai, grinning back at them.

"Good day to you Mai-san" came a cheery reply from Yukira.

Mai went behind the bar and took out a piece of paper.

"So what do you want?"

"I want the special 3-minute ramen please"

Mai gasped.

"How did you know about the 3-minute ramen?!!, it wasn't out yet!"

"Ahh errr"

"Are you spies?!!" Mai exclaimed.

"No we are certainly not!"

"Then how did you know about the ramen?!!"

Sensing the alarm in Mai's voice, Yukira immediately explained the situation. It's the main reason why they came here for so why not start explaining things right now.

After thousands of gasps, hundreds of question and millions of used up brain cells, Mai finally knew the truth. She stared back at the teens while the two looked up at her with hoping looks.

"You must be so strong" that was the first comment that came out of Mai's mouth after being told the truth.

"Well actually, I'm not that strong, if its strong you want, Shizuki here fits the profile."

Mai focuses her attention to the blue haired girl.

"You really look like them.. but what's with the blue eyes?"

"Oh, they are contact lenses. I need to wear them to be less conspicuous."

"why don't you tell them you're real identity, so you wont go wearing those ugly contacts"

"it would only be hindrance to our mission."

"Okay okay get it, but what bugs me though is that since both of you are here, don't you think you are going to disrupt the future?"

Yukira intervened.

"Ahh yes, that is exactly why we are here, to chain the future!" pumping her fist into the air.

Shizuki's sweat drop.

"It's change Yuki-nee not chain"

"That's what I said!"

"yah yah" backing down, knowing that Yukira wouldn't listen anyway.

Mai could only look amazed at how those two resembled the parents. Even the mispronunciation of words and demeanor was similar. Then one thought had occurred in her mind. It was nagging her since the two revealed their identity to her.

"Ne Yukira-chan, Shizuki-chan, did I ever get to have a child?" she looked expectantly at the two.

The two exchanged looks. Thinking that it wouldn't matter anyway, they decided to tell her.

"Coral #1, Princess Makoto Tokiha, 13-years-old, she's quite a character" Yukira said.

"Really!!! OMG she's a coral now…who's the father?"

"you honestly want me to answer that question lady, obviously the father is not a he for she had you surname!"

"Ahh.. So who is it?! Tell me already!!"

"wow, I never knew Mai-san could be this dense, and to know I have high aspects from you"

"It's respect not aspects" Shizuki corrected.

"whatever!, Mai-san lets just leave it to your imagination. Okay? So now shall we go back to the main reason we came here?"

Mai who was obviously disappointed but was really happy at the same time knowing that she had a daughter in the future. She ushered the two to the back of the ramen shop where Mikoto was resting (or she could be eating dragonflies for all we know). The back of the ramen shop was a spacious open area. It is where slave masters used to stay but since they are free now, the place was rarely used.

They found Mikoto lying underneath a tree taking a nap. Her cat was on her stomach doing the same thing. The three approached the two slumbering figures to wake them up and to begin with the favor Shizuki and Yukira asked.

"Mikoto…mikoto.. MIKOTO!"

The nekogami slowly opened her eyes. When she sees Mai hovering above her, she immediately pounced on the girl and giving her a tight hug.

"Mai!!!! Is it dinner time Mai?" as if on cue her stomach growled.

"No, not yet but we have guests"

The two stepped closer and introduced themselves.

"I am Yukira and this girl beside me is Shizuki, nice meeting you Mikoto-sensei of the past"

"Ahh, you look familiar"

"that's what we are gonna tell you, now if you please"

After minutes or should we say hours of explaining things repeatedly for Mikoto to understand, she finally grasped the idea.

"So you want me to train you two?"

"yes, just like you do in our time"

"hmm okay! Since I haven't got a chance to spar with someone anyway"

"thank you!"

"should we start?" downing the last bit of her ramen

"Sure!" Yukira was rather pumped.

They went back again to back of the shop where they will begin to train. Mikoto had her usual staff, and was sitting down on the ground waiting for Yukira to materialize. Yukira took out her pearl gem and attached it to her left earring.

"Materialize!"

The transformation didn't take long and now Yukira is on her pearl otome outfit. Mai was a little disappointed for she was expecting that the young girl would use her other gem.

"OKAY READY!" "START!"

Yukira immediately jumped into action. Attacking Mikoto who was still seated on the ground. She flies to air and summons her pearl rod (yeah the one that the coral students use). When she thinks she is high enough, she dove down toward mikoto with neck breaking speed clutching the rod tightly ready to strike. As their distance was closing, she raised her rod to strike the waiting feral girl. The move was swift and powerful that a normal by stander would have been blown away by the impact. After the dust cleared, Mai gasped at what she saw, yes, Mikoto was able to stop the rod with her staff but something was off.

As Mai closely inspected, Mikoto is sweating, she seems to be having trouble holding the attack from Yukira. Her feet was sliding back from the strength that was being applied by Yukira's rod. Her staff was shaking as if it was going to break apart. Shizuki who noticed the growing confusion, approached Mai to explain the situation.

"Yukira is one of a few who can battle Mikoto-sensei in one on one combat with her robe on, we have been doing this for so long that occasionally she get to beat Mikoto-sensei once in a while"

"are you saying that eventually, she can eventually beat Mikoto without her robe?!!!" obviously perplexed at the idea.

"Yes, actually she almost did before we went here"

"Are otomes that powerful in your time?!"

"Not really, its quite the same as today with a few exceptions though. Your daughter for example, then Yukira and we have your niece, who will be coming here the day after tomorrow"

"Wow! Wait a minute…niece? You mean?"

"Yes, Takumi and Akira's daughter, she's one of the columns now"

"Really?!"

"Yep, she's one strict column too"

"So by the way, how was my daughter handling her training?"

"She's fine, getting stronger everyday; don't worry she's a good kid and I wont let anyone lay a finger on her"

"Thank you"

"No.. I should be the one thanking you"

Mai held Shizuki's gaze for a moment, something tells her that the young girl has left a bit of information out but she can't tell what it was. Just then, Yukira was accidentally hurled towards them but was stopped by Shizuki just in time before she smashed into Mai who was just inches away. (get this, with just one hand)

"I think we have enough for today Yuki-nee, we have a butou in about two hours" gently putting down her friend.

"Okay, that was great!! I feel better now that I have stretched my muscles like that!!"

"Yeah, now will you excuse me for a minute; I need to go to the bathroom" looking at Mai who nodded back, she then left.

Mikoto approached the two after a few seconds. She was panting and sweating, something that Mai rarely see. She fell back on the ground, exhausted.

"Mikoto are you alright?" Mai's voice full of concern.

"Yeah!, that felt good. That was a great match Yukira!"

Yukira could only nod back.

"So where's Shizuki? I thought she going to train next" Mikoto even she was tired was obviously excited at the same time.

Yukira who had apparently managed to regain some strength back, walked towards the two and sat down beside Mikoto.

"She went to the bathroom Mikoto-sensei"

"Oh"

"And we have a butou in about 2 hours"

"Goodluck then"

"And you don't wanna go against her with your current condition"

"Huh? Why not?"

Yukira could only sigh. Just as she expected, the young bluenette left out some details about her.

"So she didn't tell you all?"

Mai looked at her knowingly.

"No, but she told me about you, my daughter and my niece. I knew she was holding back something"

"just like I thought."

"so what is it?!" both asked in unison, eager to know more about the quiet blue haired young woman.

"The reason I went first is because, I was the one who really needed the training." She paused for a while, glancing up at Mai and Mikoto before continuing. " Shizuki is a special case. She had already beaten Mikoto-sensei, without her robe"

Mai and Mikoto gasps at the revelation.

"REALLY?!!"

"yes"

"So whats the special case?"

"Well when she materializes, she can summon both the elements of her parents. She can switch from long range to melee freely."

"So you mean she is like an otome double the power?"

"Not just double, nobody knows the extent of her powers, all we know is that even world leaders are too afraid to even start an argument with Windbloom. She can easily take down slaves without her robe and summon her elements without materializing"

"But isn't that impossible?"

"Yeah, but she did anyways, something about her parents lineage that goes back when their ancestors was still on earth. HIME power or something"

"How about you?"

"I don't have it coz only one of my parents is a descendant of a HIME, Shizuki is still observing Makoto if she too will be able to summon her own element without materializing, but now, she's the only one capable of doing it"

"So you mean, she's like the ultimate killing machine?"

"She's not a machine!" Yukira snapped.

"Oh sorry, its just a figure of speech."

"Well everything has its downsides, not everybody is happy with someone being so powerful and all. This leads to the incident that we told you about"

"the Assassination"

"yes, but you know what happened. We both lost our parents. And the reason we are here is to find the one responsible for the said assassination."

"So you are here to kill the younger version of the said assassin?"

"Yep! And hopefully change the future"

Silence falls between them until Shizuki returned from the bathroom.

"Lets go" Shizuki oblivious to the stares that she was getting, walked ahead of Yukira who was still sitting on the ground.

Seeing that her friend had gone ahead, Yukira stood up, dusted off her robe and dematerializes them.

"Mai-san"

"Yes?"

"The ramen was great! Thank you!"

"No problem, come by again once you get in Garderobe.. we'll celebrate!"

The young brunette was preparing to leave when she stopped to tell something that she had forgotten to share earlier.

"Ano.. Mai-san, I forgot to tell you"

"What is it?"

"When our parents died, Shizuki came to live with you but then the assassin came and you know…" she trailed off. Knowing that her next words might shock the busty woman.

"I died" Mai continued. Her voice has a hint of sadness.

"Yeah, so please understand if she acts like that towards you, she still haven't gotten over the fact that you were gone back at our time and seeing you like this is just too much I guess"

"Don't worry about it. I had the feeling that she left that bit out too when I asked her about my daughter"

"So you're not shocked or anything?"

"Just a little but not that much. So you must go now, you don't want to be late for your butou."

"Yeah, thanks"

* * *

"Where the heck did that two go to? The butou is about to start for crying out loud!" said the fuming headmistress.

They have been searching the whole school for the two since this morning, and they still haven't seen any signs where they might have went. The headmistress was now pacing back and forth inside her office, amusing her companion who was silently drinking tea.

"Natsuki should relax a bit, I'm sure those two will be back before the butou starts."

"It's easy for you to say, those two are practically new to this place.. what if, what if.." her words faltered thinking of the possibilities that might happened to the two.

"I think those two are strong enough for them to have guts to enroll themselves in this school, I'm sure that if its danger you are thinking about, those two can handle them" Shizuru said, her voice might sound firm but what's going on inside her mind is totally different story..

Truth be told, both of them are worried as they may get. Natsuki eventually sat herself down but was constantly tapping her pencil against her desk, Shizuru on the other hand was sipping her tea faster than she usually would. As tension run high inside the office, a knock came to rouse them from their worried state. Both immediately composed themselves, Natsuki running to the door and opening it herself. Two young girls, wearing an apologetic smile, greeted her.

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU CAME FROM!?" Natsuki screamed, releasing all the tension and worries she had kept the whole time.

Yukira scratch the back of her head thought of a possible excuse to give the worried headmistress.

"We wanted to eat ramen before our fight starts, we don't want to impose too much on you so we went to look for a ramen shop instead. I'm so sorry if we made you worry" Shizuki calmly explained and giving a deep bow of apology after.

Natsuki was slightly surprised at the demeanor showed by Shizuki. Sure the kid doesn't speak a lot but when she does, she has this air of authority and grace surrounding her.

"You could have told us"

"I'm terribly sorry mam"

"Well since you're both here and safe, why don't you two go to the arena. We will be there shortly to give you the run down on the procedure. And also, we will be helping you materialize your robe."

"Understood, well then excuse us"

Giving a last bow, the two left the office.

* * *

The two walked towards the arena, avoiding the paths students would most likely use to get there. It wasn't long before they saw the arena up ahead. As predicted, it was full of excited students ready to watch their match. They went straight ahead to the locker room, where they will wait for Shizuru and Natsuki to arrive. After 10 minutes of waiting, the door to the locker room opened, Shizuru and Natsuki waltz in with Youko in tow. The two just snickered at the sight, seeing a young Youko was something the two found somewhat funny.

"Youko here will be around incase any of you needs medical attention prior and after the match" natsuki announced, her eyes slightly twitching as she saw the two not really paying attention. "Is there something funny with what I said?"

"No mam, we were just planning out our strategy"_ not that we need one anyways._ Came a quick reply from Yukira.

"Okay then, Yukira come here and I'll materialize your robe for you and you Shizuki, go to Shizuru"

"Huh? Can't miss youko do it?" asked Shizuki, already knowing the answer but might as well try.

"No, she's can't. so stop complaining and go to Shizuru already"

"O..ookay"

Yukira has no problems whatsoever with the robe thing but she was slightly worried about her friend. She looked at Shizuki, trying to convey her sympathy for her but the blue haired girl just kept her gaze elsewhere. Even as she neared Shizuru, she didn't look at her, her eyes was staring at almost anything but never near Shizuru.

Shizuru on the other hand, had her eyes on the girl. She watched her as she walked towards her and, how she intentionally avoids eye contact. She found this surprising because off all the people whom she ever had the chance to meet, every one of them looked at her with awe and admiration (even Natsuki), but this girl, she noticed that every glance she was being given is like giving the girl pain. When Shizuki was in arms reach, she immediately grabbed the young girl and hugged her tight. She didn't know exactly what was going on with her but something deep inside her tells her to do it.

Shizuki's mind and heart are both racing. A simple contact would be enough to materialize her robe, but why does Shizuru have to hug her. She didn't know how to react at the sudden contact, she just stayed in Shizuru's arms, limp and unable to move. When she though she could no longer register everything that's happening around her, she heard it. Those soft words spoken like it's the only thing that mattered.

"This wont hurt, I promise" Whispered Shizuru. "Materialize"

Just as the word was spoken, her body was now covered in coral robe, just like the one she wore before. Slowly, she lets go from Shizuru's grasp and walked briskly towards her now concerned friend, waiting for her near the door that leads to the arena.

"That was some materializing huh?" Yukira said.

"Yeah" she looked at Yukira and smiled at her. "don't look at me like that, the world is not gonna end you know. And besides, we have to win this and please let me remind you that our opponent is a coral student, so could you tone down your attack."

"And that coming from you?"

"Hey! I'm not as reckless as you are!"

"Hey, who you calling reckless?"

"Im not the one who wrecked the whole arena back at our time just coz she was chasing a cat!"

"Excuse me, that cat was a slave!"

"yeah, more like Mikoto-sensei's cat!"

The two kept bickering, it was their own way of easing each other's worries and pain.

PA: COMPETITORS, PLEASE ENTER THE ARENA

The two stopped instantly as they heard the PA announcement. Grabbing Yukira's hands, she pulled her towards the door.

"Lets go!"

"Lets twin!"

"Its win Yuk-nee"

"Yeah yeah whatever"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Shizuru and Natsuki took their seats at the balcony reserved especially for them. As calm as they may appear on the outside, the two are quite nervous. Shizuru automatically held onto Natsuki's hands as they both got comfortable. Her eyes scanned her surrounding, eventually resting on the gates of the arena. She was worried for the two, especially the younger blunette. Knowing that Shizuki might get hurt in the match sends little jolts of worry within Shizuru's heart. Natsuki was no better than her counterpart. She wanted to march down the balcony and stop this whole butou match if not for the hand stopping her. "I think they would be fine Natsuki" Shizuru reassured her partner, though her voice was a little shaky.

"I know Shizuru" she looked at the people around her. "But if something goes wrong. Even a tiny bit, I'm putting a stop to this"

Shizuru gripped her hands tighter. "Yes"

They didn't know what draws them to the young Kobayashi but every time they see the girl, their protective instinct just takes over. Like a mother to her child.

Just beside them, to their left, were the queen of Windbloom and her otomes. The three seemed to have a heated discussion in which even the school's serious teacher Miss Maria has gotten involved.

"Then let us make a bet then Mashiro-chan" Arika proposed.

The young queen in question huffed and glared before agreeing to her otome's proposition.

"Okay. I'm betting that those two won't even last five minutes in this butou match"

Arika smirked while Nina and Ms. Maria just shook their heads in disapproval.

"Well I think they will win." She countered proudly before turning her attention to her fellow otomes. "Don't you think so Nina-chan, Miss Maria?"

Nina just stared at her. Seriously, was this girl before her thinking that this butou match will be the same as their butou match before? True that there are still undiscovered young talents around Earl, and let's just say that those two are strong, they still would have a hard time winning against two students who had experience, not to mention both are pearl students who are within the top ranks. And looking back to her meeting with the two, both don't have that "dare me and ima beat you up" aura, well Yukira does, but Nina wasn't even sure if the brunette could throw in a straight punch. "I don't know Arika, not every "late" applicant is like you, you know. We can never be sure. And Langes and Yenko aren't really what we call the "mediocre" pearl students. Those two have been in the top ten since they were corals. And we know they do live up to their reputation."

The young brunette pouted. Surely she though Nina would at least agree with her, but it turns out they have different views on the upcoming match. She turned to the older faculty of the school who seemed to be looking out the arena. "What do you think Ms. Maria?" Arika asked hopefully.

The older woman thought for a while before looking back at the expectant brunette. "I am not quite sure Yumemiya. Our pearl students are on their top form and it would take someone with experience to beat them. But taking your little show a few years ago into account, I'm not counting the girls out, yet."

Arika's eyes lit up in excitement. "So you think Shi-chan and Yuki-chan can make it through?"

"Yes"

The young otome squealed in delight as she pulled her little banner out (which she painstakingly made the night before) that says "**If there's a wheel, there's a way, You can do it Shizuki and Yukira**!" with little fists and peace design and waved it back and forth before the crowd.

"Jeez Arika, you could have at least spelled "will" correctly" Mashiro commented which her young otome replied with sticking her tongue out to her.

* * *

The arena was full of students who were eager to be out of their classrooms and was excited with the approaching butou match. Not a seat was vacant and those who were not lucky enough to enter the arena are provided with a projector which broadcasts live feed from inside the venue. Classes were suspended for the day seeing that the teachers and even the principal are going to watch the match. The council even went through the trouble of inviting important people and other guests to watch very much like what happened when Arika and Nina had their butou match, only this one is a little extravagant than the previous one, thanks to a certain violet haired young queen and her two otomes.

The President of Aries and her otome were invited as well and this time, they were early and were comfortably seated just to the right of the Shizuru and Natsuki.

"I hope this would be an interpreting match Viola." She started. "I don't want to watch something that would waste my precious time"

The column in question gave a small chuckle. "I'm sure this will be an "interesting" one Haruka-san I promise you." She then turned her attention to the smiling president. "I am very happy that you have graced us with your presence once again Yukino-san, I do hope you find your stay here quite enjoyable?"

"I most certainly am enjoying Viola-san, I couldn't miss this opportunity as I am feeling that something is bound to happen exciting like what happened before and I hope to see it up close." The young president replied, excitement evident in her eyes.

Just below them, the gates were opened where the competitors shall emerge. The whole stadium erupted in cheers as two young ladies dress in cream colored robes walked inside. Estrelia Langes, 6th rank pearl otome with cropped brown hair walked ahead, followed by Silvia Yenko, 5th rank pearl otome, with long blond hair that flowed freely behind her back. Both pearl otomes are popular with the students especially Silvia not only with her skills but her good looks as well. She could be a member of the Trias if she wanted to but does not want the responsibility that comes with it.

"Ohh they sure have lots of fans" Yukira said quietly amidst the cheering and shouting. "I'm pretty sure we are the underdogs going into this battle" the two were by the gates, waiting for their turn to walk inside the arena.

Shizuki who was reaching something on her back stopped at whatever she was doing and looked back at her companion. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds; Yukira stared expectantly at her partner.

"Would you scratch my back for me, I can't seem to reach the itchy part." The bluenette suddenly said as she turned her back towards Yukira. "Just there, below my shoulder blades" she added as she tried pointing where the itch was. The older girl sweat dropped as she started scratching the said part.

"And here I thought you were going to say something serious!"

"Oh sorry, but my back was prickling. You know how I get when I'm about to face a huge audience"

"Yah I know."

**PA: And for our two other competitors, let me call on Miss Yukira Sagisawa and Shizuki Kobayashi. Please step into the arena please.**

"Ah that's us, let's go"

Yukira strode into the arena nonchalantly as if it was normal thing to do. Shizuki was doing the same, mostly staring right into Yukira's back not minding the big crowd. The cheering and shouting immediately ceased as soon as the two walked inside, well except for the loud cheer coming from Arika who was still waving her banner.

The duo stopped at the middle, just a couple of feet away from the two pearl students. Murmurs started as the audience have finally seen the two anonymous challengers. (Or shall we say applicants.)

- "Aren't they a little young to battle?"

-"I don't think they have a chance against Estrelia-oneesama and Silvia-oneesama"

-"Which one is Shizuki and which one is Yukira?"

-"They won't last long for sure"

-"This is going to be easy for the pearl students"

-"Don't you think the blue haired girl is cute?"

-"I wouldn't mind taking her as my kouhai"

The last comment Shizuki heard made her eye's twitch. She just hates being fawned upon. She heard Yukira snickering beside her. "Not a word Yuki-nee, not a single word"

"I was not going to say anything"

* * *

The gates opened once again and in walks Miss Yukariko. Today's butou match would be a little different. Unlike the previous one, there will be no pillars and this time, a referee would be present inside the arena. Of course someone experienced enough to dodge flying debris… or bodies for that matter. (Mashiro also made sure that there will be no falling space craft this time).

Carrying a damage indicator, Miss Yukariko called the four competitors.

"Let me make this brief. The rules are simple. Your robes are attached with damage sensors much like what we use in school. If my damage indicator says you sustain an accumulation of 90% damage, then you are out"

The four nodded in understanding. All of them are familiar with this setup and have no problems with it.

"When you hear the signal, you begin. Understood?" she continued. Again the four nodded. Miss Yukariko went to the sidelines where the control for the signal was and a seat waiting for her. As soon as she was sure both parties were ready, she pushed the button.

*Wooooooooooooooot* (who knew the signal sounded like a horn)

And the fight begins.

The pearl otomes materialized their rods. It wasn't an even match to be honest. Pearl otome robes are different than coral robes. They are sturdier and gave the wearer more mobility and power boost. The two second years flew into the air to gauge their opponent and to see what they had planned to do.

"They are amateurs, I'm sure they don't even know how to use those robes" Estrelia said as she looked at their opponent who were still in the ground.

"Yes, you are right but we can never be sure. Keep your guard up. I have feeling these two has something going on that we don't know" Silvia shouted back.

Back down on the ground:

"Ne, which one would you like to fight? The blondie or the dude-looking one?" Yukira asked.

Shizuki rolled her eyes. For someone who is high ranking and one of the most respected otome in their time, Yukira had a bad habit of name calling. "They have names you know, I would appreciate it if you use them instead of calling them something else."

"Whatever. I'll take Langes then, you take Yenko?"

"Okay, Commence!" She commanded. Habits die hard.

And up they go. They rocket to the air and in a blink of an eye, both Yukira and Shizuki are in front of their opponents. Both the pearl otomes are surprised but was prepared.

Langes swung hard as soon as Yukira appeared right in front of her with her rod which the latter blocked easily. After the initial attack, Langes followed suit with a combination of quick swings which cannot be easily spotted by the naked eye. If one thing that Langes is good at, it's her speed attack. She could throw in 40 combos in just 3 seconds and all of those are powerful enough to break 10-foot thick steel. But unfortunately for her, Yukira was her opponent. Yukira was not only trained to follow speedy attacks but also to sustain heavy blows. Shizuki especially trained her since she was slow and specializes on inflicting heavy blows.

Yukira smirked. This was child's play. But seeing how Langes tried her best, she was compelled to at least make it appear that she was having it hard. And maybe after their mission is over, she could give the girl some pointers. She deflected yet another attempt while delivering her own punches. She took a glance at her partner who was seemed to be having a chat with her opponent.

Shizuki and Silvia were floating on air, not yet engage in battle thanks to the blond who decided to have a little chat with her opponent.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

Shizuki arched her eyebrow. "fifteen"

"And your partner?"

"Err seventeen"

"Are you single?"

_Is she.. flirting with me?  
_

"Yes, I am" the younger otome answered curtly.

"Don't you wanna ask me if I am single?"

Out of politeness Shizuki did anyway. "Are you single Miss Yenko?"

"For you, I will be"

The young blunette's brow twitched. _I can't believe she has the time to flirt with me._

"Ara.. then how lucky of me" Shizuki answered back.

The said blond winked before delivering a blow in Shizuki's direction. Shizuki already anticipated the attack easily dodged it.

'Finally they decided to fight!' Yukira thought. She was now doing the attacking. Giving light punches towards her opponent just to lengthen the match. But apparently those light punches weren't that light to Langes as she was being thrown backwards as she tried to shield herself. She had a hard time defending herself as this was her first time receiving blows this powerful. She was not prepared for this.

From below them, Yukariko watched as her indicator showed that Langes already sustained 80% damage while Yukira had her indicator at 5%.

On the battle between Shizuki and Silvia, the young bluenette was on the attack. She kept on disappearing then reappearing around Silvia who had a hard time detecting her. Yukariko was baffled to see that even though she could not see Shizuki actually hitting Yenko, the blond's damage indicator was rapidly going up, now at 75%.

The crowd could only watch as their favorites were having a hard time. Even the people at the balcony had their mouths agape at spectacle before them.

"Yeah!! GO Shizuki, Yukira!! I'll treat you to Mai-san's Ramen if you win!!!!" Arika cheered, not minding the people around her.

Natsuki and Shizuru could only stare. Just who are these kids? Witnessing their pearl otomes having hard time was one thing, but seeing that the two challengers didn't even break a sweat was truly unbelievable.

Upon hearing Arika's cheer, Yukira smiled. _'RAMEN!_' "I'm sorry Langes-san, but I really love Mai-san's ramen".

"Huh?"

She abruptly stopped, surprising Langes who still had her hands in a defensive position. Retracting her left hand a little way back, she then headed on giving Langes one of her powerful punch. Unable to react, the pearl otome caught the full force of the said punch, sending her falling down hitting the ground hard, creating a small crater around her upon impact. The damage indicator Yukariko was holding beeped as it signaled Langes damage had reached 95%.

"Oh that idiot!" Shizuki cursed after seeing what Yukira had done. The pearl otome could have been hurt badly. She would have a serious talk with her partner as soon as the butou was over. _And I told her to go easy! She never listens!_

"What was that Shizuki?" Silvia asked in her flirting tone, though the young bluenette could see that Silva was panting and was trying hard to stay conscious.

_I had to say this girl have guts_

"Yenko-san, I'm sorry but I have to cut this little game of ours short as I will have to talk with my partner regarding her behavior"

"Eh?"

Shizuki vanished yet again in front of her and reappeared not even a second after behind the blond's back, delivering a swift strike towards her neck knocking the pearl otome unconscious. She caught the unconscious girl, wrapping her arms around her and bringing her to the medical hut just near where Yukariko was seating. Youko was there and was already treating Langes. Shizuki handed the girl in her arms to the medical team who rushed towards her. "Treat her well please"

"How about you Miss?"

"Nah I'm fine" as she waved off one of the medical staff.

Shizuki immediately excused herself and went to her partner. Yukariko stood up from her seat and went to the hut and laid the battle stats before Youko.

In the end it was: Langes got 95% damage, Yenko 80%, Yukira 5% and Shizuki 0%.

"So what do you think Youko-san? Two top pearl otomes overpowered by two unknown challenger in what? 2 minutes? Even I can't do that" Yukariko stated, disbelief evident in her voice.

The said doctor release a long sigh as she treated Langes. The pearl otome luckily only suffered scratches and bruises, nothing serious.

"I don't know too. Even I was having a hard time believing it. I know what the coral and pearl gems could do and their differences but the knowledge I have now does not add up. Those two are just too powerful."

Just in the middle of the arena, Shizuki and Yukira are having a little talk of their own.

"You could have gotten her seriously hurt!" Shizuki gritted through her teeth. She was worried. The moment she saw the pearl otome fall from the sky and hitting the ground hard, she wanted to fly to her instantly.

"Relax Shi-chan. She would be fine; I was aware of how much power I am using and besides 90% of my attacks was to damage her robe, not her. Trust me, she would be skipping with the daisies in no time"

Shizuki stared at her for a few moments before walking ahead towards the exit. "Do it again or it will be your ass that would be buried in that dirt Yuki-nee"

The older of the two shivered. She could still remember the day when Shizuki showed her how it was when she was "slightly" irritated. "I-It won't happen again"

* * *

please dont kill me..


End file.
